A raccoon's tale
by raccoonArai
Summary: Arai never thought that this mission he was assigned would change totally his point of view on things and show him a other side of the world, it's a beautiful side, but there will be many obstacle on the road he choose, will he even be able to reach true happiness?
1. Enter, Elia's sin squad!

**A/N: So, I created this little story for fun at first and then I suddenly felt the need to share it, even though it's not really special, I hope you'll be able to enjoy it a little ~**

**(Disclaimer: The only character that belong to me are the Elia's family character, the others character belongs to their rightful owner ~)**

* * *

"Arai, you have an assignment!"

That's the stupid words that I, Araiguma, heard in the morning. Really, can't they give me a break for once? Woah, the world is shaking in this beautiful morning.

"Arai, you lazy ass, get up!"

Crash.

"Aw, alright, I'm up you stupid girl"

Yeah, forced to get up at an insane hour ... again. Why am I part of this stupid stinky family's assassination squad? I'm not going to my boss's room directly, I'm going to please my stomach first. I walk in the kitchen greeted with someone putting fire again to our base, stupid cat,

"Oh, such a beautiful fire, can it burn you in the process?"

"Oh, such an annoyed face, my dear. Still so small"

"Fuck off, I'm not THAT small"

He gives me a smile though his smile is ... Let's not talk about this, it's giving me the creeps.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

"Breakfast."

"Watching the fire, wondering if I should help it"

"DON'T YOU DARE HELP THE FIRE ARAI, AND YOU!"

The man with an annoying loud voice turned to our cloud guardian.

"MAKE A NORMAL BREAKFAST FOR **ONCE**!"

"You're asking too much of the cat freak, misty"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the two said in unison, ah, such a beautiful headaches was making its way through.

The fire was finally extinguished, probably by our water lady. Well, what is the most surprising here is... That the food is still in perfect condition. I take a plate and just steal his food, he can't stay mad at me forever ~ Then, I hear the speaker for announcement crackle, oh dear god, time to eat a little faster before dying.

"Arai, come to my room fast or face death twice" The message was over after that.

Hey, I have a life too, stop wanting to kill me every damn seconds, stupid boss. I make my way to where I belong, meaning my room. Wait, alright, I'm going to my boss's room, calm down.

Knock, knock.

No answer.

Knock, knock again.

Fuck this.

CRASH.

I just broke the door, oopsy?

"Hello weird boss"

"Hello, idiot Raccoon"

Ugh, here he go, starting with that shitty nickname again.

"So, what's up? I heard you had something for me? Is it a new ring!?"

Okay, I'm just being a little annoying.

"Hope it's something like that or I swear I'm going back to make friendswith my bed"

"No, it's an assignment I have-"

"Aww, boring"

Really, no one really respect the boss, wait, okay, only I do that, but I'm starting to affect the others.

"Would you stop being lazy from time to time? We are in a danger zone. Some stupid people thought it would be funny to steal important document about our family"

"Oh, that's not good, isn't it? Well, for them, we are fine alone."

"Well, they still support us a lot so we can't just give up on them. So, I'm trusting you on this one, you're the best infiltrator here"

He threw some documents and added.

"Here, some informations that might help"

I scanned the document really fast, this ought to be interesting.

"Hmm, it looks quite challenging, but that's what I probably need to stop being the lazy ass I am"

Cough, or not, cough.

"Well, I'll get going, that place is not next door, y'know"

"Don't die on us" I turned to face my boss and I saw worry in his face, dang, sometimes he could be sweet with us.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try coming back in one piece, thanks for caring though"

I finally leave the room, destination, Italy. I heard it's a beautiful place, but I'm pretty sure it won't beat the super duper beauty of Japan.

"So, what was it about?"

Oh, why did HE need to disturb my thought?

"Fuck off"

Wow, best reply ever I could give, proud of you myself.

"Not friendly today, uh?"

"Please remind me when I was ever friendly to any of you guys?"

"When you're drunk"

"Oh fuck you, that's a banned subject"

I really need to work on these come back and wonderful insults for that lightning dude. Ugh, my head hurts from talking to so much imbecile in the past few hours. Heading back to my room, sadly not to sleep. I dress myself in my uniform, waving proudly the Elia's family crest on the back of this vest that roam to behind my knee, I can even state our dear cat person "It's supposed to stop at the end of your back, but it's because you're so cutely small". Jesus fucking christ, 5"2 is not that small, then I just simply proceeded to put my simple black pants and shoes.

I walk in the stupid confusing hall if your orientation sense is as idiotic as mine. After what seems hours of walking, I finally reach the door leading to freedom. All this just feels weird, why was I sent alone on this? The cold air strike my face, reminding that fall is coming close to an end, guess I'll have to hurry up before falling asleep here.

Oh, isn't it wonderful? After two hours of stupid shitty cold hours of walk, the airport is finally in my sight. Stupid boss that is stinky and doesn't want to "waste" our money on taxi or cars, but he's totally fine with an expensive hotel and a fricking awesome helicopter. My legs want to give away, but I just can't give up yet, even if I honestly want to right now. I walk to the person that takes care of viewing the ticket, which I got earlier.

Great, bad class in a plane, well, let's complain for the most of this paragraph. The person that is asking if I'm hungry every damn occasion she has is annoying as hell, the sun shine way too brightly, the plane is scaring me to death with all the weird sounds it's making, the sky just piss me off as much as my boss. Hmm, I take a look at my watch, three hours left on this plane, ugh so tired ... I think drifting off to sleep wouldn't be that bad.

I wake up exactly when the metallic bird lands, what perfect timing I have. I get up from my seat, saying bye to this hateful experience and picking up my luggage before leaving this place I wouldn't see soon. I have to admit it's really pretty here, but I'm not here to take stupid pictures and the tourist shit. Well, I guess some little picture won't hurt. The look I am given by the people make me want to rip their eyes off and cut their throat open. Only if they knew who I was, they would be scared, but no, the wonderful Arai from the Elia could not be so small to them. I let out a sigh, taking time to get to the hotel, hope it won't be as shiny as the last time.

I'm greeted by a young woman at the reception desk. I'm not in the mood to chit-chat so I practically just shove my ID card in her face, which changes to a scared one. Good reaction, I love this girl. After being given the keys, I give her a low thank you and enter the room I was given. I'm blinded by the room when I enter it, a lot of fancy scrap are around and I was given a king size bed, is that some kinds of way for telling me I'm becoming fat? Guess not, I'm not even able to gain one single pound.

* * *

After some hours, I finished analyzing all the important files and my head was just giving me more and more trouble. If you thought I was going to say that I would take pills, you're frickin' predictable. To me, pills are just bullshit, our mind can do the job of healing our body just fine. Talking about job, I'm heading out to get back our precious document

Well, I have to say, this building is really tall, the size would be approximately one of a castle, or it's actually a castle, oh well. Just before sneaking in, I removed my stupid vest that would give me away instantly and hide it in my normal one-strap bag. Oh, that's nice, their halls are confusing as shit too. I wonder how many members of their member are here, probably not a lot as I can see. I hear something frying, alright, I'll only take a little peak, it won't hurt any of us. Well, is that a man? I think it is, have to say his hair are quite blinding, no bad headaches, go away. I don't know when or why, but I think my head was in the cloud for too long because that man as now in front of me, I'm screwed.

"Oh, such a cute little boy ~ What are you doing here, are you lost ~?"

Or not ... But I still answered instinctively.

"What the fuck, I'm not lost nor am I a LITTLE boy"

"What a bad way to talk, are you shy ~? Where do you live?"

"Japan?"

Wow, the award for being stupid goes to me today.

"Woahhh ~ How were you even able to do that?"

"Plane?"

I don't even know why I'm answering.

"Do you want to stay here ~?"

He just simply smile to me, I'm quite confused to that, how can you not even recognized your enemy face?

"VOIII! What is going on here!?"

Ouch, that voice was worse than our mist guardian, please dear god help me, wait, I don't even believe in you, never mind I said that.

"This poor boy got lost, I don't want him to get hurt"

"What the hell Luss!?"

"Just look at his teary eyes"

"What teary eyes?" the two of us asked at the same time.

"Well, whatever! What is your name!?" Ugh, my ears.

"Hum.."

Fuck, do I say my real name? Yes, do it if you want to die in a matter of seconds.

"Look Squalo, he's all shy ~"

I'm not, you gay idiot though, now I have identified two members out of all, it's going a little faster than I thought.

"Give him a break"

Thank you.

"I'll take care of this matter"

Without knowing it, I was dragged in a rather important looking room, oh shit, that's their boss, I'm sure he'll recognize me for sure, fuck fuck fuck.


	2. Infiltration, success or failure?

**(A/N) Hello guys, I am back from.. hell I guess? Sorry to have took so long just to post my second chapter, chapter three will come faster I promise!**

**Disclaimer: All Elia's family character belongs to me, the rest belong to the wonderful creator of reborn! :3**

* * *

My heart wouldn't stop beating, no matter how I wanted it to stop. I didn't like being considered a little boy, but damn, it was still a good cover that Lussuria gave me. I was in the same room as Squalo, the shark and Xanxus, clearly the boss of Varia. One wrong answer, one wrong move and I would be discerned. I would either be taken captive or killed. That thought sent a chill down my back.

Later after some long time of arguments, wine glass thrown at the rain and I and other many stuff, I was finally granted innocence and refuge. Well, if we ignored the fact that my skin was cut at some places, particularly my face and fingers because apparently I didn't have any reflex. Then, a tricky question went to haunt me quite fast.

"VOIII ~ I still don't know your name"

"Can you stop trying to make me deaf? Maybe I would be freaking capable if you stopped"

"Answer his question, kid trash"

I didn't want to experience the wrath of another glass so out of survival instinct I answered.

"Araiguma is my name, sir. I suffer memory loss and then I forgot my last name... Again."

The biggest lie ever, I have an awfully good memory.

"Alright, it's totally fine raccoon"

Oh god, not this nickname again.

"Xanxus, why did you call him that?"

"Well, look at that little thing in his hair"

Oh, not the same reason as my boss.

"It's ok, I'm used to it."

The shark got me out of the room where we were standing a second ago and he showed me around, like I fucking cared, okay, I did, happy reminder that I ended up in the kitchen searching for an important document. When I snapped out of my thought, I was sitting at a table and the master of gayness was there.

"Oh, hi cute boy ~"

"Hum, hi?"

My eyes moved to another man at the total opposite of me. Wow, that man was ugly and creepy. I hid behind Lussuria without knowing it.

"Who is this monster?"

I was slightly scared, okay?

"My, my, he's not a monster, his name is Levi"

"Ushishishi~ And he stalks the boss"

"Oh, Bel! You're in time for food!"

"Who is it?"

He pointed to me, obviously, should I just present myself? No, scratch that, I'm not going to —

"Oh, it's a little boy that got lost, his name is..."

"Name's Araiguma, just call me Arai though"

Because I was such a gentleman, I handed my hand for a handshake. It got refused quite fast and I was ignored for a while.

"Lost? The prince thinks that's stupid and make no sense"

That was kinda right, but hey, I'm here.

"Prince? Did he just say prince? He's more like a mop princess with his little kid tiara"

They seemed surprised at my train of thought, oh wait, I said the earlier sentence out loud, whoops. It gained me another wound, this time in my chest, ouch. I removed the item, broke it and threw it on the floor.

"Don't be so mean Arai! And Bel, don't stab the poor boy"

"The prince just wanted to make him look better and I don't like the small fry, he broke my knife"

"Deal with it, princess"

"Arai, I said don't!"

"I'm not a dog"

"What a beautiful scenery to discover at the end of the day. A fake prince, a bloodied knife, a Gaylord, oh and a random little boy?"

I turned around to I would assume to be Fran, I mean I'm pretty sure I identified everyone correctly. Wait, something smell weird.

"Hum, I guess something is burning, just wanted to point it out."

The bright man ran to the stove and screamed like a young lady. He then apologized to us because we would have to wait longer than expected. Ah, this brought fresh memories from this morning, I missed home already. That thought made me chuckle and it earned me all the look.

"Sorry, just thought of something, ignore me."

"Ah, I was mistaken earlier, there was no little boy, only a baby raccoon."

"Oh, never witnessed a human here, just a frog"

"Not original, are you?"

"All my insults got wasted against a pile of useless stuff already"

"It would be nice to hear them when you refill"

"Sure thing, hm.." Just pretend you don't know his name.

"Fran"

"Nice, let's be friend, you have a nice name"

"Was that sarcastic?"

"Beats me"

"Arai!" yelled a girlish voice out of nowhere.

"Hm, what?" Ah, that's only Lussuria.

"Doesn't it hurt? I mean you have cut all over your body"

"It does actually, but stomach pass first, I guess.."

"Ushishi ~ And here the prince thought we would have a Fran number two"

"Hmm, that wouldn't be nice, no offense Fran-chan ~"

"Between, what are you guys? I mean, I recognize you're human but.." Just to make sure and also to not look suspect.

"Assassin." I sat there in a fake shock, well a part of it was real, because that answer was given too clearly.

"Raccoon baby, snap out of it"

"Uh, what?"

"Too much of a shock? Sorry, fake prince senpai tell things too bluntly"

"The prince do whatever he desires"

Ring, ring.

Hm, a cell phone was ringing.

Ring, ring.

No one is picking it up?

Ring, ring.

Oh fuck, it's my cell phone, I pulled it out of my bag and answered as quickly as I could, careful to hide my vest.

"Hello, this is raccoon industry, please go fuck yourself."

They all looked at me, Jesus fucking Christ, leave me alone for a second.

[Hello, this is cat, ready to please you anytime you need it]

I couldn't help but blush, I didn't love him or anything, it's precisely the things he said.

"Girlfriend?" Said Luss.

I gave him a wonderful fuck you with my unoccupied hand.

[Hello?]

"Seriously, what the hell? If you called me just to annoy me, you shouldn't have"

[Aww, c'mon, we all know you need to hear my voice once a day]

"Well, I did this morning and I'm sad that the fire didn't kill you"

[You make me laugh, Arai, well, whatever, I'll leave you alone sweety]

He hung up, good.

"Just an annoying friend"

"Well, he/she can't help you get back?"

"No way in hell, he'll get me to Canada if I listen to his instructions, it happened last time."

"Oh, you already got somewhere by plane?"

"Yeah, I travel often in fact." I'm not even lying, though I think I would have chosen.. Meh, truth is so easier to tell than lying.

"Little boy shouldn't travel alone, you could get kidnapped"

I literally facepalmed.

"Okay, can we make it clear? I'm 17 years old, just bad at finding myself in new country"

"Oh, but you're so small, I thought you were younger!"

"Would you all like to be called giant and old?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to, call me Mama Luss!"

"No way in every layer of hell will I ever say that!"

"Aren't you hungry though?"

Oh, was it an empty threat or not? My stomach growled, traitor, I'll get you later. The other two men looked at me with an "I pity you" face.. I sighed.

"Fine —"

"I'm so happy, I can't wait for you to say it!"

"I won't eat, let me complete my sentence, goddamn"

"But, it's not good."

"Well, it's not good for my sanity either"

"Pretty please?"

Sigh.

"Mama..."

Mama? Why did it still hurt that much..?

"... Sorry, I can't"

"Are you all right dear? Your facial expression is so sad."

"Don't mind it, my heart is going to be fine"

Ring, ring.

I looked out my cell phone and when I determined the number and name, I got extremely annoyed. I broke my cellphone in two parts, not the best solution, but I didn't care.

"... hungry"

"The prince didn't know hungriness could do that"

"It always does for wild animal" _Lies._

"Alright, dear, here is your food, sorry about earlier, just call me Luss instead."

"Thanks and sure, Luss."

A little smile crept on my face even though my mood was not at its top when I saw he served me spaghetti, leave me alone, I really like that thing.

"Senpai, I think the raccoon smiled, not sure if it was an illusion though"

"It would be your job to know that, but the prince is pretty sure he did, ushishi~"

"I didn't, maybe I did, hm, I actually did"

"Giving up already? Lame"

"Not in the mood to argument for something so stupid."

Even if I was in that location as an infiltrator, I honestly enjoyed these moments, I never knew it would change my perspective on things and make me behave like I would later.

* * *

**(A/N) Did you enjoy this chapter, do you want to read the next chapter already? I really love writing it, and reviews would be appreciated, but hey, I won't break your arm or anything just for that ^^;**


	3. A raccoon's weakness

**(A/N) I told you guys this wouldn't be as a long wait as for chapter 2! I'll always try to post weekly, but I can't promise nothing and it can take longer guys, so I'm sorry if it does happens, but I love you guys for reading this far, just seeing that people reads this story make me want to continue! But, hey, I'm starting to talk a lot now, let's get to chapter 3! **

**(Disclaimer: Only Elia's Family character are mine, Reborn character belongs to their wonderful and rightful author.)**

* * *

How long has it been since I first came here for this mission? I would like to say one week, but it probably made a whole month. What is uncanny is that I didn't even miss anyone, well, ok, I miss everyone except one for a reason I found, but I'm still not sure about it. They didn't miss me at all it seem, well, who would miss someone that only insult them? I lit my ring just to see a flame coming from it, it was calming for me. I heard my door open and I instantly stopped what was I doing, hoping that the other person didn't see.

"Arai, breakfast is ready!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Sometimes I found myself wondering if they knew who I was, but that they didn't care because I did no harm. I just felt like saying it to them, but that would be the stupidest move that I ever made in all my assassin's life. I lazily got out of bed just to find a stronger headache than usual with the really cold air, what a nice morning so far. I just pulled many hoodies that Luss bought me and this little silly cat scarf, I didn't care how I look, I was just really annoyed by the temperature.

When I entered the kitchen, I almost got everyone look, though some were unconfirmed because someone had too long bangs and some just didn't show any expression.

"What? Did you see Levi to have this face?"

"No, only a raccoon covered in three hoodies when it's warm inside"

"Uh?"

"And now he's deaf, I blame long-haired commander!"

"No, no, I heard, it's just... that I entirely feel comfortable?"

"You're weird"

"Thanks for the compliment"

Okay, did this ever happen before? The short answer was yes. Was something amiss with me? Likely, but whatever. I just sat at my now habitual chair waiting for food, I mean, ugh, I was told it was ready, why wasn't it here yet? Shoosh, calm down myself, it's only food. Luss entered with my plate like he heard my agonizing thought.

"Here you go~"

"Thanks"

Luss was really an amazing cook, no matter how weird he was. I ate really fast like in my habitude, I couldn't stop that. When I was going to leave, my head just made me want to smash my face on the table and I found myself on the floor because my legs went weak.

"Arai, are you alright!?"

"Uhm, yeah, I probably just tripped on my own foot"

"Are you sure, dear?"

I just nodded and got back on my two feet, that headaches wouldn't leave as soon as I thought. Why was I feeling so faint and helpless right now? I grabbed the wall like it was my best supporter. And so, I bumped and I looked up to apologize. I suddenly felt a hand on my forehead, I didn't quite understand why, but it was removed quickly.

"Gaylord, I think you're stupid or something, my hand almost melted"

Lussuria then came closer to me and did the same as the person earlier, that actually was Fran, how couldn't I recognize this monotone voice?

"Arai, you're burning up, you should go rest"

"Nah, don't want to" I said that, but I would still do.

Sick, eh, well that would be the second time in my whole life it happens. Last time was pretty awful that my boss had to get some special medicine for me, I hope that won't be as bad as that this time. My cell phone, that was back in one piece, rang, but I ignored it until I arrived in my room. Gosh, it was still ringing after all this time, perhaps it was real important and then I eventually picked it up.

"Hello?"

[Hey, it's me, how are you feeling?]

Does he have some kind of psychic power to know that? Or is it just a stroke of luck?

"Oh, it's you Kitty, I feel like killing my immunity system, but if we ignore that, I'm completely fine, ah"

The pain in my head was really killing me, my skin was burning and I kept sweating, it was really uncomfortable.

[Sick, uh? That's must not be nice]

"I guess so, I just feel like doing a backflip by the window just to see if it would hurt more than what I actually have"

[Please, don't do that! But, uhm, I'm really sorry Arai..]

I would have asked what was he sorry about, but he already leaved this conversation, that was so out of his habit to do that. Whatsoever, I shouldn't care too much about that, he probably just burnt my room down or killed my pet, wait, do I actually have one?.. No, that was a stupid idea. I stripped down to only my pant and just curled myself in the blanket, today was really an awful day.

Three hours had passed since I pulled myself in this pathetic position, I couldn't even sleep at all, the pain was keeping me awake. I had a hard time breathing now, was I going to die? Probably not, but it hurt like hell, I mean, I've been badly injured physically many times and it was painless compared to this. And so, I saw Lussuria enter like he was awaiting for my conversation with myself to be over, just the footstep made my brain ache, every little sound was like a grenade that just blew up near me.

"Arai, can you open your mouth for a sec?"

Hm? Wait, was that a thermometer in his hand? Seriously, stop caring for me, I'm your enemy! It'll only cause you guys pain when I have to leave, I didn't want to open this foul mouth of mine, afraid to let something escape from it, something you guys would hate me for. I shook my head desperately, hoping that he would just leave. A loud blast was heard at the main gate, what was going on? Wait, these presences, tch, it seem I took too long, pacific way is over. I walked to my bag, pulling out my vest out of it and a simple black shirt, it was time to go back, even if I was in a bad position to walk. Of course, Luss had run out of the room before that, well, when the noise was heard. I received a message on my cell phone, oh.

_From: Stupid Cat_

_Oi, you better hurry the hell up to come help us, we need you a little bit right onw, sweety bowman-kun _

Ha-ha, he mistyped now, well, I shouldn't get distracted with these little details. I leaped out of the window, but I was unable to go. What was wrong with me, anyway? I needed to hurry, they _**needed**_ me, but no matter how I fought with my body, it's like it was nailed to the ground. I lit my flame and punched it in one of my boxes I had on me. Soon, my storm-class fox came out, what, did you expect a raccoon, seriously?

"Hey there buddy, lend me a hand, would you?"

My fox understood really fast, oh, between, his name is Kiro, guys, c'mon, you expected this writer to call it Kitsune? Well, she and I are not cruel, I know the pain of that. I wondered which person would he attack, though, oh, wonderful, stormy person, hope you can guess who it was. All I heard when Levi saw my fox was.

"Well, their storm guardian is on the move, though we don't know his/her location and we still haven't seen the mist one"

I climbed up from place to place to get a good angle of the conflict without being discovered, Kiro really fought well, he was still alive after all this time. Also, I equipped our friendly communicator in my ear. The situation now was..

Boss vs Boss. (Hehe, I secretly hope mine would drop dead, I mean what.)

Sun vs Sun.

You know what, you can guess everyone was against the same class of flame. Time to participate a little more, I took something that looked like a loose string and a little rectangle, it was not all really. I pushed a button and woop, magic, my bow was in a normal form again. I took an arrow out and lit it with my dear flame, one scratch and dead. My blood felt cold suddenly, I would ignore that for now. Aim and fire, dang, I missed and that probably revealed my location, not good.

[What the hell is Arai is doing!?]

[Boss, he's sick, leave him alone]

[Whose fault that he's sick?]

[Hey, you made me do that!]

"What?"

There was a silence, I didn't speak until now so they didn't realize I was listening it seem, my voice in yelling.

"So now, you're saying YOU are the cause of this!?"

[Arai, listen —]

"Listen to what goddamnit!? Your explanation, your lies!?"

[But we know you're pacific so we —]

"I saw the document you know, I didn't want to believe it, but it seems it was all the truth.. " My voice had gone down to a whisper.

[Oh, so the Raccoon was too curious then, your curiosity will kill you]

I received a knife in the knee, I realized who it was, I learnt many things this past month. Now, that was bad, I was weakened already and I was losing blood. Change of target still, Kiro understood fast and jumped on our sun guardian, well, I considered him ex-guardian because of what I was doing. I aimed my bow at a place and just shot again, well, I could say I was rather proud, misty collapsed, perfect aim.

[What the hell are you doing!?]

"Hmm.. Following what my heart says teehee"

Everyone kinda stopped their movement, Varia included. I decided that I would go down there now, you know, say a little hi to misty or rather, Jin, and while being on it, I could retrieve my arrow. Woah, I didn't expect that all of them would look at me like that. I wish I couldn't have become the center of attention, well, I'll just deal with it.

"Arai, what are you doing? It actually hurts, tell me it's a joke!"

"Well, let me tell you that betrayal is really more painful"

"What are you babbling about!? You're the one betraying us!"

"Oh, then the boss didn't inform you? You know, about that he gave information about our whole family and me? Oh, right, I shouldn't call him like that!"

I got rid of my vest and only waited for Kiro to burn it. The fight continued, but I was rarely aimed at.

_Pain._

I drop to my knees, fuck, I should have remembered that, the earlier pain had come back, but soon after, a new pain was added. Jin stabbed me in the shoulder, the important part for me, he was probably scared that I would use my dear bow soon. Fuck, more blood loss.

"Not feeling well, Arai?"

"Feeling just fine, you idiot"

Ugh, dizziness, what are you doing? Don't strike me randomly like that, I backed up, afraid to have to suffer another wound soon. So now, who was down? Elia side, sun guardian and mist guardian. Varia side, Levi, which didn't surprise me.

I turned a little to see Luss in trouble, I didn't care what you considered me, Kiro was back in his box because my will was at his biggest down. The pain I had to go through just to ready my bow was awful and my shoulder bled more and more. I was eventually able to shoot an arrow to save him in the last second from my old kitty guardian.

"I'm surprised you still can stand up, little lady Arai"

"I'm not surprised I was not the you know what for nothing, you know?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, you'll calm soon"

"Uh?"

Never knew that this was going to be my last word for this chit-chat, I just fell in the arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

**(A/N) Soooo... Anyone want chapter 4 now? Anyone, anyone? I'll give you a little cookie if you're enough kind to give a review, okay, that was a joke, you can have a free cookie *gives a cookie to reader***


End file.
